Saber (Fate/Global War)
|affiliation = Marcus' Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male (Female Sex)|bday = 8 September 1157|height = A|weight = A|birthp = Oxford, England|hairc = Blonde|eyec = Brown|armament = Two-Handed Sword|likes = ...|dislikes = ...|enemy = Saladin|image = Saber1.jpg}} Profile History Saber is Richenda the First (リッチェンダ), a famous English king known as 'The Lionhearted'. Born Richard Angevin of Queen Eleanor of Aquitaine and Henry II of England, Richard was a very attractive young woman: with long red-gold hair and a very tall stature. However, Richard's older brother Henry (the Younger), wanted to independently rule England, and recuruited Richard and Geoffrey into a rebellion againt their father, backed by French King Louis VII. However, the rebellion was quickly ended by the superior forces of Henry II, and Richard threw herself at her father's feet, begging his forgiveness. Henry however, bestowed the 'Kiss of Peace' upon Richard; and granted her two castles & half the income of Aquitaine. However, her mother Eleanor was locked away as a prisoner to ensure that Richard cooperated. Richard was then dispatched to deal with the rebellious barons who sided with her, and it was here, during the two-month siege of Castillon-sur-Agen that Richard earned the moniker of 'The Lion' or 'The Lionheart,'and then assaulted Chateau de Taillebourg; a supposedly unconquerable castle accessible from only one area. She took it in two days. However, Richard then again challenged her father a second time by refusing to pay tribute to her older brother Henry. Finally, Henry (the Younger) and Geoffrey invaded Aquitaine, and succeeded in turning Richard's baron's against her. However, despite the odds, Richard succeeded in holding back her adversaries. To make the situation even more embarrassing, Richard allied with Phillip II of France. Then on 3rd September 1189, after the death of her father Henry, she was given the crown. Her first order of business was to stop the persecution against the Jewish, where anyone who committed such acts punished severely. Richard, alongside Phillip II, swore an oath to go on a Third Crusade after Muslim Warlord Saladin retook Jerusalem. After making sure that no one (William I of Scotland, or his youngest brother John) could usurp the throne while he was gone, Richard and Phillip went off on crusade. They arrived in and occupied Sicily from Tancred I, who was holding Richard's sister hostage. Richard made a deal to get her released, in return for her nephew Arthur promising to marry one of Tancred's daughters. Moving on to Cyprus, she conquered it from the ruler holding several survivors of a storm hostage. While this can't be proved, it is said that she had a slight fling with Berengaria of Navarre, and she even accompanied Richard on her travels. Landing in the Holy Land, Richard conquered Acre, Israel. It was here, that while struck down with scurvy, Richard supposedly still picked off guards on the walls with a crossbow... while being carried of a stretcher. However, in the Holy Land, all of his allies abandoned him. Phillip II, in ill health and constantly arguing with Richard, left alongside Leopold V of Austria. However, Richard showed his prowess, fighting the warlord Saladin at Jaffa and Arsuf. However, these victories couldn't bring the Crusaders Victory, and with both Phillip and his brother John attempting to usurp her throne, he and Saladin signed a settlement. However, on the way back to England, Richard was taken prisoner by Leopold V of Austria (who was in turn excommunicated from the church), and handed over to Henry VI of the Holy Roman Empire to be held for ransom (Henry VI was then excommunicated by the same Pope who'd tossed Leopold out of the Church). She was finally released in 1194 after a two-year imprisonment. Returning to England with her army, John begged forgiveness, and she granted it; naming him her new heir. He then went to war against her former friend, Phillip II. With her allies Baldwin IX of Flanders, Renaud of Boulogne, and Sancho VI of Navarre (the father of her supposed... consort Benegarria), he went to war, winning many victories against Phillip. However, on March 25 1199, Richard was walking around the perimeter of castle Chalus-Chabrol, she was examining the progress of the sappers on the castle walls... without her chain mail. She was also applauding the nerve of a young crossbowman who was deliberately aiming at her. It was during this praising of bravery, that another crossbowman made a lucky shot into the area where her left shoulder met her neck. Returning to her tent, she attempted to pull the arrow out herself, but upon that failure; a man described as a 'butcher' removed it, carelessly mangling her arm in the process. Upon the wound becoming gangrenous, she ordered that the crossbowman be brought before her. Instead of executing him like her men wanted, she gave the crossbowman (who was barely a boy) mercy, and reportedly said "Live on, and by my bounty behold the light of day," before ordering the boy freed and sent back to the castle with 100 shillings. She then calmly went about setting her affairs in order, bequeathing her territory to her younger brother John, and her jewels to her nephew Otto. Richard died 11 or 12 days later in the arms of her mother, Dowager Eleanor of Aquitaine. Her heart was buried at Rouen in Normandy, her entrails in Chalus, and the rest of her body at Fontevraud Abbey in Anjou. She had no children. Personality Richard was considered both a king and a knight, and was famed for her martial prowess. A competent military leader and individual fighter, she was courageous and very generous, but very prone to the sins of lust, pride and greed; and above all... excessive cruelty. She was also criticized by the church for taxing the clergy, whereas normally they were exempt. She is a rather serious and stern character, having little time for people who lack the seriousness to expend effort. She also believes that no task is impossible, as she 'accomplished the impossible' several times during her lifetime. However, she seems to have a soft spot for those in dire need of help. However, against enemies, her excessive cruelty sometimes leads to extremely vicious moves and almost a taunting nature. Wish Abilities Skills *'Class skills' **''Magic Resistance'' - (B) Cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for them to be effected. **''Item Construction'' - (B+) Most Vehicles can be handled with above average skill. Cannot ride Phantasm races. She tends to specialize in horses. *'Personal Skills' **''Bravery '' - (A) Most odds don't appear to frigthen her, and her numerous successes at 'accopmlishing the impossible' has made her courageous almost to the point of non-chalance. However, a severe blow or defeat will send her spiralling back down to earth, and (literally) beat the hubris out of her. **''Advice of the Strategist'' - (B) Regarded as an excellent tactician in her day, Richard is able to gain a decent grasp of the situation at hand and give advice upon her opinion of the situation. While not always correct, most of her advice is at least somewhat useful in either stemming the tide or turning it. **''Military Tactics'' - (B+) Regarded as an excellent tactician by both her contemporaries and by modern historians, skilled in seiges and open fields of battle. She recieves an advantage when fighting enemies of a completely different culture (as in the Western vs. Islamic ideals in the Crusades). Nobel Phantasms *'Knight of the Cross: Deus lo Vult' Anti-Unit - (Varies) Richard the Lionheart, despite never recovering the True Cross in life, is strongly associated with it and with cruelty to non-Christians. Using his faith, she channels the holy relic to imbue her sword with Christian fervor to strike a blow. This attack gains one extra rank against non-Abrahamic heroes, and gains more power in proportion to their Divinity rank. Base level C, ranks up equal to an opponent's Divinity rank. *'Cry of Gisors: Dieu et mon Droit' N/A - (B) The phrase on the Royal Arms of England, a cry that Richard herself created in order to tell friend from foe, it literally translates to 'God and my right.' Believing that the crown came to her from God and God alone, and that also supports her claim to the French throne. This enables extra attack rank *'Call of the Crusader: To the Holy Land!' Anti-Army - (A+) With a cry of both courage and anger, Richard summons her fellow crusaders. Due to the nature of their fight and training, the crusaders are best suited to fights on open ground, and are generally armed with arming swords and shields adorned with crosses. They get combat bonuses on unfamiliar terrain (aka, the terrain that isn't like that of England or Europe). Quotes Trivia |} Category:British Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Servants Category:Saber Servants Category:Fate/Global War